Following My Heart
by striking kristen
Summary: Is Jack over his past with Kristen Wolf?
1. Chapter 1

Hay all I am kinda new here and want to post a story. It isn't J/S .SORRY to all J/S fans out there but I felt like it, hope you like the story replies would appreciated here. So here it goes my fist attempt to write:

PG-17

Chapter1

_I always believed that if you love something set it free, if it comes back then it is meant to be. If it continues to fly let it soar, have faith that God has something better in store. Now I am not so sure I mean didn't she care enough about us to let me help her?_ Those were the thoughts that Jack was having. At first it may appear that he's a man that has lost hope, and the flicker of faith had disappeared from life, HIS LIFE.

He always thought that he would never found a women who clicked with him or just as his mother would put it, not worthy of her little Jackie, but _SHE_was the one who clicked with his deep soul to the very core of his being, feeling the tears stinging his eyes Jack couldn't help but shudder at the thoughts of her, he found it scary that she still has the powerful, intense and deep power over his heart even though it been a while since he saw her, YEARS.

Remembering why SHE still in his heart. " because she never left it in the first place" muttered under his breath., as he rested his head back on the pillows his stray thoughts led him to reminisce about why he walked away from the best thing he had …………..

_five years ago_

_With his hand on the doorknob and the other holding white lilies Jack turned it and abruptly stopped when her heard muffled voices shifting around the apartment, the agent within rose. Putting the lilies aside, reaching for his gun he pulled slowly and quietly not wanting to draw any attention to him. With confidence he opened the door only to come across darkness… silently he made his way through the darkened house. He carefully stepped over a needle "what the……?"he thought as he mad his way up to the stairs and after making sure he had gone the right amount of doors he entered the room on his left and his life was never the same………_

_On the heap of the floor lay the reason he live for , the reason he wake up in the morning just to see her laying nest to him with wild dark hair speared on the pillows and the smoothest tan skin he ever touched, is now using drugs. He gasped as he realized that she was using it for quiet awhile …the glazed eyes, the temper, the dizziness ,how couldn't see this coming after all they were as close as any one can get. Hearing a sob shook Jack out of his thoughts noticing the streaked cheeks, the trembling hands, and finally red, puffy blue eyes staring back at him with despair_. _Feeling his blood boil within him he yelled with equal torment" Why Kristen?" and took off without a glance at her never seeing her crumble and crying her heart out but hearing the tortured cries . With tears blurring his vision Jack Hudson would never be the same._

Now

Feeling the tears on his cheeks, he clicked the lights off muffling his cries into his pillow.

He didn't stop loving her; he just learned how to live without her is what his mind always says. "Yeah right" his heart snickered in disbelief.

So what do you think did I do ok? Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Kristen Wolf is one of jack's girlfriends, one he got very close to…. When he found that she was on drugs he left. And she is the daughter of jack ex-partner Joe Wolf ( the bounty hunter episode in season 3)

Chapter 2

Next day at work:

Sleepy eyed Jack dragged himself out of bed, stripped out of his clothes and took a shower. The hot water cascaded down his muscular back and over his tense muscles, his head hung low as if would help him recapture a part of his strength which he knew were he spent it, as most of the night he tossed and turned hunted by visions of her like his mind was playing back their relationship from the very beginning: _their first meeting_

_Bobby, Jack and D were hanging out in a bar after finishing a hard case, they went out to unwind a bit. As Jack was ready to shoot the number 8 ball on the table, the one who would determent who would win Jack or Bobby. he heard a soft sexy voice whisper in his ear" whtcha doin?" he dropped the stick as if it had burnt his hand and looked up to see brilliant blue eyes staring at him with fascination . From the look in her eyes he knew he was a goner and hoped no one would rescue him. he managed to collect himself to check out the rest of her starting with her hair" ahhhhh, a brunette just my type" he saw long, shinny dark hair in wild curls cascading over her back, steering away from her eyes fearing he'd lose his mind just from looking at them , he studied what he thought the perfect mouth softly full and ………" what is she doing? I thought I would like to be tortured by terrorist than watch her nibble the lower lip with her teeth that action alone inflamed such a desire that caught me off guard as I never reacted this way to a stranger."_

_Coming to the conclusion to stay as far away as possible from her sexy mouth , he stared in awe as he has never seen such a perfect skin slightly tanned and shinny "I wonder if it silky as it seems " having the sudden urge to touch her skin Jack barely held him self in check as his sight caught a sight to be hold a graceful nick and around it the most delicate nickels with Kristen written on it "so that's her name" he found himself distracted by a soft vanilla smell it registered in his brain before his nose caught the smell , swallowing down the lump in his throat he continued his exploration and had to restrain himself from reaching out and touch her soft full breasts , he guessed she was 36B "ahhh perfect size" his eyes continued down as he took in her flat toned tummy, curvy hips, rounded bottom and attached to it a hot pair of nice long legs with bright red painted toes. Reconnecting his eye s with her he knew his eyes betrayed what he felt. He saw a playful glimmer inter her already shinny eyes and almost lost his balance as she approached him and slipped her number in his pants front pocket and smiling with satisfaction when she felt his reaction to her. Jack went home that night dreaming of vanilla._

Coming out of his thoughts he caught sight of the clock and his eyes bugged out in alarm "8:30" he almost shouted, he knew his late arrival would raise some eyebrows as everyone was asking him if he need anything if he is okay, after receiving a new top priority case and finding that the only one who could help him solve it is no other but his lost heart


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving in the nick of time, as D was about to begin he walked in casually as not to draw attention to him but failed as five pairs of eyes were focused on him he shrugged as if it's not a big deal.D handed him a folder with an apologetic gaze and turned to start what he considered the most important brief to a one tough cookie to solve.

"Okay, listen up people. yesterday we received a very important case to work on as many lives are at stake here " started D, turning to Bobby to give his part of the briefing, catching on Ds stare he started with a cheerful voice" this case is a classis one " receiving many confused stares he explained" drug dealers" as he saw their nods of understanding , he continued " I know what all of you is thinking why hadn't Metro took charge" sensing that was the question to be asked " the involvement of a our favorite terrorist cell Al-quaeda had this case brought to us ASP. The cell's leader is Ahmad Rasheed and the drug dealer is no other but the infamous Shark" handing everyone a file with all kind of information. Seeing as this is where he supposed to give orders " okay everyone talk to your informant and find out what is going on any kind of information you see is valuable to us get it any way you can arrest any one who think is merely suspicious" said an obvious irritated Jack

Going back to his desk, he felt a hand on his shoulder to see a concerned Sue "YOU OK" she signed he just nodded not in the mood to socialize but not wanting to worry her he gave her small smile to reassure her. Leaning back in his chair he opened the file that D gave him only to stare at the same blue eyes that had him under their spell since day one and yet not wanting to escape , it seem every second of his free time he had been thinking about her , he had to smile when he thought about :

_Their first kiss_

_They had just finished dinner as jack found himself falling way over his head than he already is. Reaching the step on her door her eyes focused on his mouth as he leaned and closed the distance between them. He made love to her with his lips. They probed hers gingerly at first and when she finally parted her own, falling into the kiss with him, he enveloped her with a burning, urgent desire that she had never before known._

Jack groaned aloud as years of tension and repressed need flowed through him and between them. _She wrapped her arms around his neck and they fell into each other, as searing passion threatened to set them alight, their bodies melted and molded together as one. His eager hands explored the length of her body now and he felt her torso move in response to his own rhythm. Only the thin slip of her satin dress lay between his wanting hands and her pure tanned skin_

_  
Logic was long gone. As their kissing deepened even further, she couldn't stop herself from trembling. It was like a violent shiver had enveloped her entire body.  
Jack too felt her tremble with desire and it aroused him even more that he could ignite such pleasure within her. His hand moved purposefully down her thigh to find the hem of her satin dress and push the soft fabric out of his determined way. He slid his exploring fingers upward along the outline of her leg, before lifting it lightly and pulling it up to wrap around his lower back. Jack sought to ensure no distance was left between them, pressing every part of himself against her to demonstrate just how far he wanted to journey with her tonight. As his powerful left hand stroked the nape of her neck and his tongue hungrily continued to chase her own._

He smiled at how open and she was from the beginning, what you got what you see however one thing was against that theory, why didn't she trusted him enough to let him in on her problems?

D cleared his throat for the third time figuring as Jack stared at the picture of HER is remembering there times together. Seeing he had Jack's attention he said almost afraid of what might this visit hold" it's time to go meet the one who will help us: KRISTEN WOLF"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a beautiful late September day as the wind picked up more chilliness than before, and with slightly gray sky Kristen tightened the coat more around herself. She wondered how everything could look pretty when she felt as if her heart had been shattered into thousands of bits of glass. She hoped to slip into the office quietly not wanting to deal with anyone just yet.

Since the fateful day five years ago, she wasn't the same bubbly, wild, adventures person. She became more quiet than usual, talking when talked to, answering when asked. She took notice that she didn't enjoy life and what it had to offer anymore as if she was only going throw the motion barley surviving. As always the case she felt the tears falling down her cheeks, brushing them away as soon as they came , she chastised herself" why cry over someone who wouldn't cry over you?". With a new resolve to get herself together she couldn't help but remember when he said: _I LOVE YOU._

_They have been dating for a month, happy to be with each other laughing and enjoying their time. When Jack asked her to dress casually she expected they'd go out but surprisingly he took her to his place, she couldn't help but give a full blown smile at the scene before her, there was a table on the balcony with two candles and what appeared to be dinner , the ate and laughed and kissed until a song came on the radio with a the famous Hudson grin he asked her dance only to hear the songs declaration" Kristen I just wanted you to know that"_

_I've kissed the moon a million times_

_Danced with angels in the sky_

_I've seen snowfall in the summertime_

_Felt the healing of the powers above _

_I've seen the world from the highest mountain_

_Tasted love from the purest fountain_

_I've seen lips that spark desire_

_Felt the butterflies a hundred times_

_I've even seen miracles_

_I've felt the pain disappear_

_But still haven't seen anything_

_That amazes me quite like you do_

_You bring me up when I'm feeling down_

_You touch me deep you touch me right_

_You do the things I've never done_

_You make me wicked you make me wild_

_'Cause baby, you're my #1_

_I've sailed in a perfect dream_

_I've seen the sun make love to the sea_

_I've kissed the moon a million times_

_Danced with angels in the sky_

_I've even seen miracles_

_I've seen the tears disappear_

_But I still haven't seen anything _

_That amazes me quite like you do_

_You bring me up when I'm feeling down_

_You touch me deep you touch me right_

_You do the things I've never done_

_You make me wicked you make me wild_

_'Cause baby, you're my #1_

_You bring me up when I'm feeling down_

_You touch me deep you touch me right_

_You do the things I've never done_

_You make me wicked you make me wild_

_'Cause baby, you're my #1_

"_I Love You" he declared emotionally_

_Enrique Iglasias – My Number one_

She just wanted to go home curl up and sleep because she knew he would come to visit her. " It isn't like he is coming to see you, you are going to help him and hopeful to come out of this in one piece, so when he come smile , be friendly , and mainly don't stare at his eyes" she warned herself. Sometimes it hurts more to smile in front of everyone than to cry all alone. She picked up her cell to make a call when she remembered that she needs to go to the market to buy some stuff.

At the F.B.I headquarters:

D, Jack and Sue got their coat each dreading the visit. D was afraid that Jack's feelings would somehow be in the way of this investigation, Sue's were that she was about to meet _the one who got away –_so to speak- and losing Jack more, not that she had him… Jack mind was telling him that it was purely professional but his heart knew deep within that just the sight of her will be enough to lose any kind of rational thoughts.

Raising his hand to knock on the door three unsteady breaths were taken as Jack knocked and waited for a while the door suddenly the door opened where brown eyes held brilliant blue eyes a captive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Time stood still as the two of them gazed at each other; Kristen was the first to look away only to meet D and unfamiliar face. Giving her version of a dazzling smile when D opened his arms to give her a hug she went willingly and happily as he enveloped her in a warm hug. Whispering in her ear D said "long time no see" and then after a few minutes he added "I wont leave you alone I will be there with you" and then let here go. Seeing as Sue had yet to be introduced he did the honor himself, they shook hand in an awkward silence. Kristen didn't know what to make of this woman other that she seems to be close to D and HIM. Turning toward Jack she gave a small, uncertain smile and stretched her hand to meet his own halfway in a simple handshake. The familiar jolt ran its familiar cross through their veins and to settle in their heart. This time it was so overwhelming that Jack drew his hand away, and focused at everything but her afraid that his eyes would betray how affected he was by her……

D comment about being ready caught her attention she managed a shaky nod and went to get her suitcases with D offering to help.

Putting her suitcases in the back of his trunk D went to the driver's seat and started the car and drove to Hover building with Jack following behind.

When they stepped out of the elevator she took a shaky breath and only then she noticed the golden dog, kneeling in front of him she gave him a generous head rub and was rewarded with a wet kiss giving a heartfelt laugh for the first time since the day started only to back away from the dog as his owner claimed him "Levi stop it" Kristen looked up to see Sue and couldn't help but ask "are dogs allowed here?" asked a confused Kristen. Sue replied warmly as the mention of her loyal friend "I am deaf and Levi is my hearing dog"." so how do you understand what I am saying?" "I read lips that's how" said sue in an understanding tune. all was Kristen could manage was an Oh.

Seeing as they were late D grabbed their attention and said" c'mon lets go in"

Entering the office four heads turned their way. Three alarmed and one confused. Being Myles he spoke sarcastically "Kristen … we meet again." Myles emitted a tragic sigh. "And here I thought this morning was going so well." Not able to hold her temper in check, Kristen rotted nastily " Well mine just got bad seeing your ugly mug do you know that you have a face only your mother could love?" snorted Kristen. "Same face you're trying so hard to improve with that sorry excuse for a moustache?"

Properly put in his place, Myles poked his tongue in his cheek hoping he wasn't blushing. As Tara said a simple hello and Lucy was introduced that left Kristen to deal with one upset Bobby.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time stood still as yet a word hasn't been said; tension quickly enveloped the room, as steel glare met a weary glance. Kristen took the bullet and said an uncertain hello, to have Bobby replay with a stern one of his own.

Sensing the need to change the subject D started "Kristen is here to help us prevent whatever these guys are planning to do" receiving nods from everyone he made double take from what his eyes saw and his brain couldn't believe.

There was Jack sitting on his desk with dark eyes burning a hole into Kristen, and as if sensing his heated gaze on her Kristen made the mistake of looking up. He watched in fascination the pull these two were sharing as they were in of a world of their own.

Jack finally pulled away from their interaction enough to look at the clock to realize it was lunch time. He gathered his courage and headed towards Kristen. Seeing a shadow at the desk that was brought to her she looked up to be, once again, locked in unwavering eye lock.

"What do you want Jack" asked Kristen.

"I just want to have lunch with you to let you know about the case, information that we need you to dig up and the possibility of working undercover"

"Geesh Jack you certainly know how to make yourself a fine lunch company"

"So your going with me or not?"

"I am not about to pass a free meal, you are paying right?"

"Get your coat we have a lot to do"

They walked out of the office together neither noticing the confused glances of their co-worker, nor Jack noticed that his hand has a life of its own as it settled at the small back of Kristen.

So, replies are appreciated here!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the way to the restaurant, both have been quiet; they were headed for a small deli near the Hoover Building and ordered their lunch. But as Kristen pulled out some money to pay for her sandwich, Jack laid a hand on her arm and shook his head. "My treat today," he insisted with a wink. She returned the money to her purse, trying to hide the fact that the insignificant gesture had left her a little flustered. 

Taking her tray, she walked quickly to a table by the window and engrossed herself in situating her napkin on her lap as Jack joined her. She risked raising her eyes to Jack's face. He was gazing at her with a strange expression on his face, one that she couldn't interpret. Starting to pick up her sandwich, she changed her mind and set it back on the wrapper.

"So tell me, how is life treating you?" coming out of his trance he managed "Good I guess, you?"

She said softly. "It's good to see you doing well."

Her voice sang quietly of so many memories, he had to drag himself into the present, grounding himself in where they were." I've come a long way. I'm clean…have been for a long time. Those programs you tried to get me to follow? I ended up in one after all."

"And it worked?"

"The second one did." Was the last remark anyone said, until a voice broke in "look who the cat drag in"

A full blown Hudson grin broke over Jack's face as he addressed the man before him. "Tim, been a long time".

" Not long enough", the man's attention shifted to Kristen, and with an appreciative nod towards her, he glanced back at Jack " I always thought you had a lousy taste in women, but Jack my man how did you find this sexy little number?".

Not surprised at Tim's admiring looks toward Kristen, though he corrected him, "We aren't a couple Tim; Kristen here is working with me".

Tim looked back at her and said " unlike Jack here I know a good thing when I see one, so here is my card and give me a call one day" with that he left.

Not being able to hold his laughter, Jack laughed as soon as the man was out of ear shot, giving a dirty look "What?" asked an irritated Kristen.

"I always get a kick out of watching men hitting on you."

Shaking her head in annoyance of the way the conversation is taking "let's just eat"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After finishing lunch they headed back to the office to see if anything happened.

Meanwhile, at a small diner

The girls were having lunch, Lucy and Tara were worried at the silent treatment Sue was giving them. Both girls new that Sue have more than friends feeling for their fearless leader. Sue, feeling their intense gaze on her lifted her eyes to them, " What?" she asked in annoyance.

" I was just wondering how you are feeling about the whole Kristen thing?" asked Lucy. Then she turned to Tara and said" You know about their relationship, tell us all about it."

Shifting uncomfortably Tara began " Jack once had a partner, his name was Joe Wolf. He had two daughters, the older one Sarah and the younger one Kristen. From what Bobby once told me, Kristen have met Jack at a bar and she hit on him, then one day she came looking for her father at the office, but no one was there except Jack so she barged in and without looking up she started talking thinking it was her father, then after realizing it was Jack she apologized and left. From then She and Jack hit it off and started dating the were always the talk of the building, how they were meant to be and all that stuff." Stopping suddenly.

Noticing Tara's sudden stop she asked " What? Why did you stop?"

Clearing her throat she continued " All other could see was once in a life time love including Jack so they had actually started making plans…looking at rings…He was going to surprise her for Christmas. Anyways, He was out on a case and spotted the perfect place… He thought He would drive her by it and see what she thought, only when He went to her apartment, he found her on the floor. Apparently she was on drugs and he just took off and never looked back."

"Wow. That was pretty intense relationship" said Lucy. Suddenly Tara's pager went off, she glanced at it then looked up at them" We need to head back to the office, there has been some developments" .They paid the bill and left, not one of them noticing the man next to their table with a smirk, who happened to hear all of their conversation.

_This could really interesting._

What do you think? I have been having a bad month because I just broke up with my B.F so a little comments and replies would do me good now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At The Office:

After everything was ready and everyone had their folders, D started" So what we know is huge trading deal is about to go down, we don't know where, when or who is exactly involved, all we know is the Shark is the leader. They are exchanging drugs and confidential documents"

As Bobby was starting to say something Myles came in, clutching to a paper for a dear life, panting he approached D "I got the number, all we have to do is call, set up a meeting and they are in"

Before D could answer, Bobby said "So we are going undercover for this one?"

D nodded and continued "We have metro as the bodyguards and we will put a SWAT team ASP and agents within the building 24/7"

"So who is going?" asked Tara

Hesitating for a second, D finally said "Bobby and Kristen"

Standing from his chair in a hurry almost knocking his car model, Jack asked in disbelief "Who is going again?"

"Bobby and Kristen" answered D in a supervisor sharp tune, almost challenging the young agent, "and Jack in my office NOW".

They both left with eyes following them curiously

At Demetriuss office:

Before D could say anything, Jack started wryly she stays! The DCPD has people in place to help with that.

D: She is going whether you like it or not, but you have a choice to go instead of Bobby with her

(Jack takes a deep breath as if he may blow, but then gains control over himself)

Jack: FINE! But if anything happens to her then my report will reflect this discussion!

And with that he stormed out of the office, leaving D to wonder the reason behind Jack's reaction.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Come in"

"I have some useful information about the current case"

"What did you find out?"

"They were very close and almost got married"

"What else?"

"Apparently, he left her after he had found out she was using drugs "

"Why is that useful?"

"Because having a rough F.B.I agent and his Girlfriend, they would bring us more clients and a fake legit to our deals."

"How do we know they are for real?"

"When they call back again ask to set up a meeting, only the two of them and us. When anyone tries to get into our group, we put him through a test. We will do the same, only we force the girl to use cocaine to prove a sort of loyalty. Without him knowing and force him to shoot an innocent, after making him think he is dangerous to our deal"

"Set the plan on motion, and it better work this time"

"It will…It will"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dialing the numbers slowly, the dark haired man clutched to the phone tightly, pacing like a caged animal looking at his watch as if willing the minutes to go by quickly.

"Hello" a muffled voice said.

"Where and when?" asked the dark haired man anxiously.

"At the corner of 6th and Elm Street, there is a small warehouse with small white windows. Knock thee times lightly then go in, be there at 7 p.m".

Before the man could answer, he was left in mid sentence with a dial tune. Turning towards Tara he said "Were you able to trace it?"

Shaking her head in failure "No Jack, clearly he is too smart to let anyone trace his phone calls"

D cleared his throat "We have exactly five hours to prepare Jack and Kristen for the undercover, and put on a plan that would allow us to know what's going on.

Wiring Jack would be dangerous because he will be searched, but we will put one on Kristen, if you have any trouble or sense any kind of danger give us a signal and we will get you both out without endangering the case."

Asking the obvious question "What is the signal?" asked Myles.

"We will think of on but now, Myles and Bobby go to that warehouse and check it out. Try to find anything out of the ordinary and find a spot where we will park our van.

Nodding both agents took their jackets and left the office, leaving a silent Jack , four females and D.

Heading towards Kristen, D stood there trying to think of something to say .

"Something you want D?" asked Kristen with a slight edge to her voice .

Turing around seeing that everyone was busy, he leaned down and whispered "How are you holding up?"

"Fine D thanks for your concern".

Seeing as she was not indulging much he sighed and walked away not noticing her brushing away a tear.

Sniffing , she turned to wake to the bathroom , only to be stopped by a gentle yet firm hand on her upper arm. She looked up , her confused blue eyes meeting a dark concerned brown ones. He reached for her , She turned and swiftly left the room. Everyone exchanged bewildered looks, Jack hesitating only a minute before heading after her.

He saw her disappear through the stairwell door and increased his pace to catch up with her. Jogging down the stairs, Jack came alongside before she'd made it down a whole flight. He placed a gentle hand at her elbow once they reached the landing and turned her to face him, his eyes scanning her face in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked the obvious question.

Kristen lowered her eyes and shook her head, but Jack wouldn't be swayed. Cupping her chin with his thumb and index finger, he tipped her face. "Kristen" he spoke her name, noticing the slight tremble to her body. "There's obviously something wrong." His hand slid from her chin through her hair to rest at the nape of her neck. "What's bothering you?"

Finding it hard to concentrate under Jack's tender caresses briefly closed her eyes before meeting his gaze. "I don't know," she admitted quietly and left.


	12. Chapter 12

That evening 7:00 P.m

The silence that filled the van was deadly. Sounds of clasping the gun holders, the creaking of the wooden box in the corner were only heard. People seeing the van would think that it was a cable company's van, not a surveillance F.B.I van , filled with complex machines , weapons and five agitated special trained agents and a women that knew too much.

Bobby and Myles were sitting in the front seats having already heard the plan, Tara was testing the wire that they would put on Kristen. D was going over the plan with their backup teams which were on stand by just in case.

"Hold your shirt up" Ordered Jack, Kristen looked at him strangely and asked "Why?"

"Because I need to put the wire on you, and is the only place it wouldn't be discovered. Now pull your shirt up".

Against her well she did, only to have him ordering "Higher", and every time he said that, the shirt would go up and up until it was gathered around her nick reviling a sexy black bra. Swallowing the lump in his throat, with slightly shaking hands he put the wire on the underside of her chest, lightly brushing her slightly full breast. She looked up at him with dazed eyes to have his darkened eyes roam her face and turning his head away quickly.

Clearing his throat, D gathered his team members and went over the plan one more time. Turning to Bobby, Myles whispered "I have a bad feeling about tonight"

"I know mate, me too"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Raising his hand, he knocked three times lightly. That should do it he thought, turning right he gave her a reassuring smile. Before he could say anything; the door opened.

In the van:  
"Tara, get me a close up on the door. Bobby try to snap a picture using night vision" ordered D, then he turned to Myles who was watching the monitor "Turn on the listening devises and the hidden cameras there, try to record as many voices you can so we can match them with our database. Now Lets hope everything will go smoothly".

At the door:

Showing them in, Jack and Kristen entered the warehouse carefully. Stopping in what he assumed a storage area, he took in every detail and keeping Kristen close by.

"Finally we meet agent Hudson, what a stunning girlfriend you got there" he approached Kristen trailing a finger from a smooth cheek to the other, jerking around when he dipped lower, he laughed and said "A feisty little thing, I am sure she keeps you on your toes agent Hudson. You don't mind if my men whisk her away while we discuss business"

Any answer Jack might have given was cut off by two large men approaching Kristen, tightening his hands on her; he assured her it will only be a while and watched helpless as they lead her to God knows where.

Turning to the man he asked "Who are you?" the man simply said like it was the clearest thing on the world "Max"

In the van:

"D, we lost the sound on Kristen wire, our listening devices is blocking her signal. By the way Jack is alone without her."

"Tara look through every camera we have put there, try to locate Kristen, while Tara is doing that Myles keep an eye on Jack. I am calling SOG and send one of them to look around the house trying to find her." Seeing them not doing what he  
told them he yelled "Hurry, damn it. Her life may be in danger. Every minutes counts, move it."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the van:

"Myles did you find anything?" asked D. Shaking his head in defeat, he turned toward Bobby seeing the young agent searching the monitors for any sign of Kristen, he muttered "Jack is going to kill us if he find out that we lost track of her".

"What don't we call Jack cell and tell him what happened?" asked Tara. Picking up his phone D he dialed Jack's number, at lost for what to tell his friend.

Mean while in the basement:

"Miss if you would take a seat so we can chat a little"  
Sitting on the chair, Kristen gave the man before her a small smile hoping to calm down a bit. The man started to pace around the room as if waiting for something. She was about to question him, when a young man in his late twenties entered with a small case. He put the case on the table infront of her.

"Miss" the man started to get her attention. Once he did, he continued "You know this deal is important to our people and agent Hudson. As I am sure he is being tested upstairs, you will be as well. It is to make sure your loyalty lies with us". Knowing that arguing with him would lead no where, she nodded he head.

The man opened the case and took a string filled with white liquid, he motioned to her to left her left sleeve, and she did fully knowing what about to happen


	15. Chapter 15

Jack took several unneeded breaths, looking at the gun in his hand, almost as he had never held or used one of them.

The sound of feet moving snapped his eyes to Max who was grinning evilly, next to him was a man on his knees with his eyes were blindfold. Turning to Max when he stared to talk "It's all rather simple Agent Hudson, killing this man will earn you a high rank among us that a newbie wouldn't achieve in his first months, much less the first hours"

Sending a prayer of forgiveness for what he is about to commit, a silent plea was screamed through his heart to back down, that it isn't worth the guilt he will surly feel after killing the innocent man, who he was to talk a soul but his reason and his head knew the death of this man is the salvation of millions.

Pulling the trigger he pressed strongly, hoping to make it painless and quick, nothing happened. Over and over he tried but the same thing happened, there wasn't the sound of a bullet coming out, only the sound of an empty barrel and an empty gun.

"Very well Agent Hudson, you passed. Welcome to our group" Max turned toward the other two men in the room "Take him back to his cell and bring back the girlfriend"

In the van:

"D, we have a visual on Kristen, they are bringing her back to Jack. They should be out in a few minutes" without looking up Bobby said.

Closing his cell phone, he turned toward Myles "Move us to the corner of the next street. Jack will meet us there and then they will go the house"

"What house?" asked a confused Tara? D silence told her that they will know once Jack gets here.

Back at the warehouse:

She walked back across the room feeling as if her legs were enormous stilts, pushing her to a height that left her dizzy. She could barely think--taking forever to fold the stilts the way a mantis folds its legs. Nothing fit anymore.

Seeing her pale form, his eyes shot up to hers in a panic. A movement in her lap caught his eye, and he glanced down and saw her wagging a finger back and forth almost imperceptibly, warning him to back off. That wouldn't have stopped him, but the naked plea in her eyes did.

His shoulders came up in a kind of defensive hunch, knowing fully well Kristen's stubborn streak when she has her mind set on doing something, she won't back down.

The case firmly still present in his mind, he reached for her, breathing a relived sigh the she didn't resist him, he pulled her to him. His heartbeat lowered at the sight of her, ever since D called him to say that she disappeared from the monitor, he had in frantic state pulling all of his self-control to try not to run to find her.

Pulling back he pressed a light kiss to her soft lips, sighing at the feel of them against his. Okay so he still wanted her but his heart knew the pain the he would surly go through if they headed down that road again, he couldn't deny that a part of him didn't care and wanted to rush, kiss her senseless and lose himself with her, because as much as he tried not to dwell on it, being with her again would be revisiting the heaven he once was a permanent guest their.

Smiling down at her, he dropped his arms around her and turned to left the dusted ware house the sound of Max telling him that he would contact him later echoed throughout that night. Failing to see Max smile of evilness that crossed his face or Kristen dazed state.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Stopping the car around the corner behind the van where the team were in, he turned toward the quiet woman beside him. Her silence worried him to no end, not knowing what happened to her when the men took her heightened his concern for her.

"Are you sure you okay?" asked once again a worried Jack. Turning toward him, Kristen smiled to reassure him and said "Just a little tired, been a long time. Besides I hadn't got my afternoon nap, that's all". Not convinced, he let it drop for now.

"C'mon lets meet the team" then the exited the car both lost in thoughts.

At the van:

Anxiously waiting for Jack and Kristen to come, each sat silently thinking about tonight's close call and thanking God no one was hurt.

The sound of the door being slammed shut, snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Wanna tell me what the hell happened tonight?" when no one answered "Damn it I want answers and I want them now" a raging Jack said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Jack, calm down. Yelling isn't going to solve anything. Just thank God she came out okay." Said D trying to cool the raging young agent down.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened? And why for heaven's sake you lost the signal on her wire?" he asked.

Clearing her throat slightly Tara answered him "Our listening devices that we had installed blocked the wire on Kristen. The technical team used the same wavelength on the listening devices, which we used on the wire".

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Kristen's pale face and her shaking hand. Her heart went out for the power woman; she was just in the wrong time and the wrong place. Heading to where she was standing, she put a hand on her shoulder and asked "Kristen you okay?"

Flashing a smile she nodded and said "I'm just tired. I wanna go home and sleep for days."

Hearing Kristen mention going home he gathered their attention by coughing and began "We gathered everything we could tonight, and will be analyzed by tomorrow morning. Now Jack and Kristen your bags have been packed, you are going to stay at a penthouse on one of the luxurious buildings in DC. Before you ask any question it is to insure the undercover story, everything you need is there and if you want something you have two members of SOG to see everyone who checks in and out and a police officer below your flat. Have a good night sleep, and see you bright and early tomorrow".

Without much of a word they both left to Jack's car. And the team went to drive their member's home.

At the penthouse:

Carrying themselves inside was tiring to say the least, both silently thanking God that D sent their bags in. _Again in the way here, she was way silent and quite _Jack thought, _maybe I should press harder; on second thought let her rest. She does gonna needs all her energy. Not just her, but everyone because this is gonna be a long case._ With that they went to the second floor, each into one of the bedrooms trying to sleep.

----------------

I am thinking of putting a teaser, like next time on After All this time:

Who matched the voice they recorded? Is it some one Kristen's knows? Secrets out in the open?

Soon you will find out the reason why Kristen was ever brought to this case.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning:

The penthouse

"Good morning Jack" said a sleepy Kristen.

"You feeling good" asked Jack.

"Yeah you have no idea what a good night sleep will do." She easily lied "But I could have been better if someone hadn't waked me up at freaking six in the morning. You should know better than that Jack"

Chuckling "Still not a morning person" taking his cup of coffee and putting it in the sink he addressed her "You ready"

"Yeah" was the last thing anyone said till they got at the office.

Later that morning:

At the FBI building:

"I am telling you D, I know this voice like my own" Said Kristen.

"How do you know him?" asked Myles in his sarcastic tune.

Glaring at him D asked "What he means tell us what you know"

Sitting at the edge of the desk she started "His name is Rick Costa AKA Slippery. You couldn't match the voice with his, because he has no record due to t…"

She interrupted by Bobby "Then how do you know him". She sighed and sat in her chair folding her hands behind her head and stretched her legs.

_FBI agents_ she snorted but said "Don't jump the gun Bobby" at his grin he mouthed a word that looked like sorry to her and went on "His nickname is Slippery because he is slick like oil, which is why you don't have a record on him. I met him six years ago; he was the one who first hooked me up on the whole drug world. Last thing I heard he is running a shady catering business. For the big player's parties."

"Can you contact him?" asked Jack. Turning to him she asked "Why?"

"Because now we are in business with Malone and Max and against the Shark so we need to know any activity he has" he explained.

Grabbing the phone to dial the familiar number she heard him telling Tara if she can track the call, and said to her "Put it on the loud speaker."

The ringing stopped and their was an irritated tune "Hello" he said shortly. Taking a deep breath "How's it goin Slip?"

The voice chuckled and said "Wild child been a long time."

NOTE: I will post many chapters today rather than one because their had been personal problems and I have to take care of it. And I honestly don't think I will be writing anytime soon because of it. Tho I will be back by Sunday or Monday.

Next Time:

Emotional stress takes its toll on all, and everything will come fall apart. Will it be too late to save Kristen?

Stay Tune 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So how are things with your life? Still with the fine looking man? "Rick asked through the phone. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat she asked instead "I need a favor"

"Anything Luv" His enthusiastic answer didn't set well Jack and Bobby who shared a secret look.

"Heard of Malone and Max" she asked.

"I know what you are thinking and I am done doing favors like this for the C " He didn't get to finish when Kristen Pulled the phone to her ear hoping no one would hear what he said, casting a pleading glance at D, she continued listening nodding from time to time.

After she put the receiver down she said "There is a party and I managed to get a few tickets. You can put agents within or something" saying the last words like she didn't know what to do. _If only_ and her thoughts trailed……

Later that Afternoon:

Sitting at her desk, Sue was undecided wither she should tell Jack or not. Having the best intention to the woman, who unknowingly stole Sue's man, couldn't but feel like she had to tell him that Kristen appearance showed signs of exhaustion and tiredness. Against her better judgment she looked again at Kristen, only to be shocked. If Sue thought that Kristen was slightly sweaty, now it was drenching her forehead and the slight trembling of her body increased to full blown shaking. Hurriedly she approached Jack, to have his eyes gaze at her and for a moment she forget what she was going to tell him. When she remembered she felt herself blush. Seeing her Pink cheeks only heightened his curiosity.

"Yes Sue?" he asked with one smooth eyebrow raised. Clearing her throat she began "Jack I think something is wrong with Kristen" without looking he stood up and went toward Kristen's desk.

"Kristen" Jack growled "Damn it woman. For the last time what is wrong?"

"Nothing" she gritted her teeth fighting the discomfort she was feeling.

Looking around, he realized that all activity had stopped and that he and Kristen were the center of attention. "Show's over everyone," he bellowed, storming around Kristen's desk and grabbing her by the wrist. "You are coming with me right now. And if you recoil, so help me, I'll hang you over my shoulder and carry you from the room. Understand?" Not giving her time to respond, he pulled her from her chair and strode from the room, Kristen in tow behind him.

Jack abruptly pulled her into the conference room and slammed the door behind them. When she turned to look at him, he exploded. "You want to tell me what is going on?"

"You need to check your hearing Hudson. It's freaking nothing" Trying to maneuver around him, She whirled for the door only to see a blur. And she was caught, held fast in an iron grip, staring into two furious dark brown eyes. She breathed…never having seen his anger so directed at her. "Jack?"

"What the…What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"No! …Jack. You need to let me go." and she tried to twist free, almost succeeding, only to have him spin back. He neatly pinned her wrists above her head and pressing her back against the wall, his body hard against hers, his fingers digging into her arm. "Jack….please…. You're hurting me."

She begged.


	20. Chapter 20

Before he could say anything, he was pulled away from her by strong grip, turning around; he saw the face of D telling him "That's not a way to treat a lady Jack"

Shrugging Ds grip on him, he turned to Kristen "If you wont talk to me, you will talk to D, got it? Or else…?"

"Or else, what Jack?" asked D. Looking at Kristen for one last time "She knows". And left.

Turning to D, she whispered "I can't do this anymore".

Concern written on his face, D closed the door and knelt next to her and probed softly "Do what anymore?", Seeing the ghost of doubt in her eyes he added in the same soft voice hoping to sooth the fear that Jack caused her "Tell me what's bothering and I'll help anyway I can."

"Anything I say won't leave this room until I say so" said Kristin with enough force in her voice that left D no choice but to oblige.

Heading toward the office D was at a loss for what to make of his conversation with Kristen, but knowing he can't say anything till she allowed him to. Seeing everyone sitting on their desk busy, he walked toward Bobby's office and slipped him the note and left quietly.

Sue was worried. She had never seen Jack this mad before, so she went to him in hope to ease his worries "What do you say about lunch?" he turned toward her grateful for her presence and replied "I say what are we waiting for?"

Ten minutes later:

Bobby to her right and D to her left she felt safe and protected but the feeling didn't last. She was hit by rush that went through her body making her sway forward. Kristen world went black in time of the elevator opened to reveal Jack and Sue.

Rushing towards her in a lightening speed forgetting everything when he saw her crumble to the floor. He knelt beside her and tried to slap her lightly to wake her up, to his dismay she didn't. Panic shot through him when he pressed a finger to where her pulse should be only to find nothing. Without thinking he covered her mouth with his giving her the air she needed and started to count "Damn it Kristen c'mon" He continued not hearing the ambulance siren coming closer and closer all he could think about that she didn't have a pulse. And no pulse meant….. He shuddered not wanting to think about it.


	21. Chapter 21

The ride to the hospital had been like sitting on pins and needles. While D rode with Kristen, Jack and Bobby in a car, it took forever to get to the hospital. Bobby concern for his friend grew each minute Jack was silent. Not knowing what is wrong with Kristen was confusing. He felt his heart melting at the fond memories he had of the lively woman, she had been a great friend of his, and just her being there for him no question asked was enough. He shook his head, and then turned to his friend having been witness to the Jack and Kristen show.

Interrupting the silence "What are you thinking mate?"

"You don't want to know what I am thinking Bobby"

His eyes fixed on the road he asked "You think she's using again, aren't you?"

"Not now Bobby. Not now"

Bobby watched Jack with understanding and concern. He felt inadequate in his ability to help his friend.

D was sitting in the waiting room when they entered. He was worried that she won't pull through.

"Is she on drugs again D?" asked Jack calmly.

Shaking his head he began to tell him what Kristen allowed him to say?

_Flashback at the conference room:_

"_What's wrong Kristen?" Sniffing she had hung her head in shame and said "They forced me to take drugs to prove some kind of a sick loyalty"_

"_Why didn't you tell Jack?" he had asked in the same soft tune._

"_Jack" she had laughed bitterly and then softened as she recalled something and her face twisted in pain and Yelled "I couldn't. I was and still ashamed of what I did to him and he'll think I am using again." Her voice laced with fear softened with her next words "I can't bear the look of betrayal and hatred I know I'd see in his eyes again"_

_End of flashback_

"They forced her to take that poison after two years of not taking anything that is sick" Said Bobby and Jack remained silent still listening to D words in his mind _she was afraid of you _.

The sound of footsteps brought him back to reality as he stared at the doctor and found himself holding his breath. "She is stable now. But I need to tell you I was afraid of heart and brain damage because she flat lined in the ER but nothing showed with the test we made"

"Can we see her?" asked Bobby.

"A nurse will come and get you when the settled her into a room "Said the doctor and left.

**Later that Evening:**

**At Kristen's hospital room:**

Kristen opened her eyes, not quite sure what had woken her. Barely dawn, the room was gray in the pre-morning light. Then she saw Jack standing by the window looking out, his quiet reserve continuing.

"Jack?" she asked softly, sitting up, wondering if he even laid down last night.

"You're awake." He said softly, sitting by her side, taking her hand. Bobby and D had left sometime ago to the office and left him here with her.

She frowned at the dark circles under his eyes, and reached up to touch his cheek, only to have him retreat slightly. She froze, immediately feeling awkward, puzzled. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I'm taking you out of the case." He said simply.

"No." she shot back, then shaking her head "Won't that change your cover?"

"We'll have to make do. You could have been killed…this is far too risky…."

She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "If you didn't have me along, Malone may have resorted to something else to get back at his competition…and someone could have been hurt. I'm fine. Besides, you still need me for the exchange."

He stared back at her, opening his mouth to snap back, but nothing she had said was wrong. Her eyes alight, she was poised, her gaze unwavering. "When are you going to stop making sense?" he said finally.

"When you start." Kristen returned.

He flickered a smile her direction, then looked away again. This time had been different. He had believed her dead.

The doctor entering interrupted them.

"When I will be discharged?" she asked.

"You have to understand that what your body been through was severe. You heart basically went into shock because of the high dose of the drugs which caused it to shut down for a whole minute, that's when Agent Hudson couldn't find a pulse. If he didn't start CPR and chest pressuring it would have been too late. So I think you will be out tomorrow afternoon, two if necessary" said the doctor after checking her vitals he left.

"Don't tell my father, Jack. I beg you".

The panic in her voice stopped him from asking why. He gave her a gentle smile, and said "I'll tell him it was low pressure. But I am telling him you are at the hospital. Now sleep you need your rest. I will see you when they discharge you. Bye. " .

Seeing him leave reminded her of the time when he discovered she using, but this time it wasn't her fault. But it didn't lessen the pain of his disappointment. That's why she refused to tell him. God how she wished he hadn't found her and saved her.


	22. Chapter 22

Note: The time is two days later of Kristen's was last in the hospital. Jack didn't come back to visit and she was discharged and her father picked her up. Jack doesn't know she was out and he and Sue are having dinner. Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy…

Chapter 22

Sitting across the table, Sue was having second thoughts about Jack. Clearly his mind was else where than here, and she can guess where Kristen. Ever since the woman came Sue felt neglected, never a woman has taken such part of Jack's being, not Allie or Jessica or any other women. Maybe because Jack was seriously considering joining his life with Kristen's. His hand that waved in front of her pulled her out of her thoughts. "Do you want to dance?" he asked. Smiling she accepted.

Across the restaurant a discharged Kristen was having dinner with her father. Also her thoughts were on a dark-haired man. Seeing her father stand up and walking toward her, she accepted his hand when he asked her to dance.

Both couples moved to the dance floor, neither noticing the other. The song that played fitted each feeling they were having.

I remember days and nights

Were never cold

Had you in my life, I had you

To hold

And I remember warm as a

Summer day

But I lost you and I lost my

Way

Now I'm in the rain, begging

You please . . . please

Baby, won't you show me the

Way back to your heart

Let me see a sign to know if

I'm close or far

Lead me back to the road that

Leads back to your arms

Every night another lonely

Street

I walk alone, searching for a

Light

You're light to lead me home

Leave a candle in the window

Let it shine for me

Take my hand and take these

Tears away

I can't take the pain, I'm

On my knees

Begging you please . . .

Your arms

I'm out in the dark, down on

My knees

Begging you please...

Show me the way back to your

Heart

Let me see a sign to know if

I'm close or far

Lead me back to the road that

Leads back to your arms

Back to your arms

Back to your arms'

Song Credit: Show Me the Way Back To Your Heart

By Brian McKnight.

Her eyes held his in a steady gaze, but she turned her eyes and left the dance floor with her father in tow. They left the restaurant after she pretended to be tired. He drove her to their house and said goodnight.

Kristen rolled over and stared blankly at the red clock near the bed. It was 2:30 in the morning. She sighed and strained to listen for sounds. Preferable the ones of Jack as he entered the apartment they shared.

Kristen tried to hold back the tears that threatened to escape and slide down her cheeks. She rolled on to her stomach and buried her face in her pillow as the sobs raked her frame. She stayed like that for a bit before taking a few deep, calming breaths and turning over to look at the clock. It was ten to three.

Finally she could hold off no longer and fell into a deep sleep. The tears were still wet on her cheeks.

Jack walked into the apartment and closed the door softly. He then kicked off his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt and then swiftly went over to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. It had been a long, long day. Jack looked at his solid gold watch. It was 3am.

"Christ," he mumbled darkly ad then instinctively turned his head towards the bedroom- towards Kristen.

Impulsively, Jack stood up and strode over to the bedroom making sure to be as quite as possible. He opened the door and stared intently at the tiny figure in the bed. Jack felt his gut tighten as he saw her lying there, her face beautiful and innocent. As angelic as the first day he met her all those years ago. He walked over to where her figure was lying a leaned over her. She was in a deep sleep. There was a slight frown marring her beautiful face. As Jack leaned closer he saw a glimmer and stared in shock at the tears that had dried on her cheek. She had been crying. Turning he walked out quietly never seeing or hearing the pillow muffled sobs and headed toward his bedroom


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jack stood in his kitchen, sipping coffee while he gazed out the window. He woke up early considering his late arrival last night, this morning is more like it. He didn't sleep much, but when he did images of her hunted him causing sleep to fly out of the window. If anyone would have told him that he would be giving his destructive ex a second thought after what he had been through with her, he might have laughed in their face. Before Kristen came back he was enjoying his life, a great job, amazing friends and a potential new love. But when she came back all bets have become unknown. Confused to why she was even back, he remembered he hadn't asked D why she was back, because he was caught up in his past with her. He put a mental note to do so once he got to the office.

Soft footfalls from behind had him turning, his mouth dropping open as her appearance rendered him speechless. She wore one of the tiniest towels to ever grace the earth, the material falling gently over the soft curve of her body, leaving her long lean legs exposed to his greedy gaze.

She was obviously unaware of his presence, because she was sporting a walkman, and knowing her the volume had to be to the highest.

Stepping in her line of vision, he waited for her to react. And react she did. Her scream was one of the first things she did when she spotted him, followed by a "Jesus Christ" and finally ended with "Shit" and gripping the sorry excuse of the towel more tightly not realizing it shrank to expose her tanned thighs.

His collar suddenly shrank his palms sweaty and his mouth dry as he stared stupidly at her.

He felt as if he'd been sucker punched, all breath escaping as he took in her appearance. She was flustered, mortified, shy… and had never looked more desirable to him than now.

"I had no idea that you would be up this early" She began explaining, and added more to herself than him "Thank God I didn't come down naked" looking up in horror "Did I just said that out load? ".

Nodding mutely, Jack struggled to control himself. If his body had been reacting to her before, it had kicked into overdrive with her last comment. Gritting his teeth against the desire she was awakening, he took a deep breath and raked his hand through his hair. His hand grasped the back of his neck as he shifted nervously. "I… uh… I'm gonna go take a shower."

Her forehead crinkled in confusion. "Didn't you already take one?"

"Yeah." Jack cleared his throat as his voice cracked. "I need another one." He smiled awkwardly and exited the kitchen in a hurry, much to her bewilderment. "A cold one," he added to himself as he raced up the stairs, already beginning to unbutton his shirt. "Maybe more."


	24. Chapter 24

Note: This is lovemaking scene if you aren't old enough GO AWAY. I warned you

Chapter 24

After what felt like hours, Jack reached the bathroom. Thinking of the woman who was merely a few feet away separated by a wall. Being with her again was bittersweet, it mad him feel alive again but brought up torturous memories of……

_Their First Making Love_

_Jack carried her into her cozy bedroom, lowering himself into a sitting position on the soft, but firm surface. Once again, she was in his lap as he then tenderly cradled her face and sensuously traced along her bottom lip with his thumbs. Kristen closed her eyes at the sensations he was stirring as he then moved his sexy lips along her jaw line and to her ear. _

"_Trust me Baby...just relax and do what comes natural...hmmmm," he coaxed gently as he rubbed his nose along the side of her face, inching towards her mouth again. As one of his hands now slid from her cheek and sensuously over her neck, continuing its path downward over her collarbone, to cup one of her soft full mounds of flesh through the cotton material of her pajama top. She sucked in her breath as he massaged the sensitive area. Jack then devoured her mouth, his goal to work her into a torrid frenzy...he didn't want her thinking of anything other than the burning ache he was generating within her. _

_The intensity and emotion were already overwhelming. He could feel it, the heat that spread through every inch of his body, all the way down to his baby toes...so powerful. Never before, ever, had he experienced anything like this. As their mouths mingled and their tongues tangled the aching need grew...just as prevalent. Slowly and breathlessly, he broke contact, ready to move them along._

_Gently, he coaxed her to stand before him as he maintained his sitting position. He moved her in between his legs where he had free access to every part of her body. He lazily allowed his sexy brown eyes to travel her still covered frame...his desire clearly reflected in those incredible brown eyes of his. A chill ran down Kristen spine as her passion filled blue eyes viewed him nervously. _

_He held her gaze with his mesmerizing eyes and his sexy soft voice...already working on the buttons of her pajama top. Neither said a word, caught up in the magical spell between them. When the last button was undone he slid his engrossing hands inside of her top and up to her shoulders, sliding the unwanted garments off her body and onto the floor. He couldn't help but inhale sharply at the lovely sight before him. _

_She wore nothing underneath, her glorious ample firm breasts exposed for his pleasure. "Lord have mercy," he thought, as he continued..._

_Unable to keep his eyes off her, he slowly lifted a gentle hand to her breasts...tracing over them and between them with a tender stroke. "You're beautiful he announced passionately as he then reconnected his eyes with her, He then lowered his hands to her pajama bottoms, sliding them down her shapely legs and removing them all together. Next came her panties until she stood completely naked in front of him._

"_Absolutely beautiful," he whispered in awe, never in his entire life seeing a woman more perfect_

"_Touch me," he demanded softly as she tentatively obliged. Again, they held eye contact while Kristen ran her fingers, first over his sexy full lips. She was rewarded when he kissed each one, before taking her index finger into his mouth and sucking. The tingling in the pit of her stomach was intense. She had never wanted someone so much. She didn't need any prompting after that, working to remove clothing... They petted and touched while they both performed these tasks. Once he was completely naked, straddled onto his lap...turning up the heat. _

_His hands kneaded her tantalizing bottom while his mouth worked its magic...sensuously leaving erotic hot kisses on her mouth, her chin, her neck, before gorging on those luscious mounds of flesh. He couldn't seem to get enough as his tongue licked, flicked, and suckled to his heart's content. She urged him on, her hands buried deeply in his short dark locks, running wildly through the silky strands, while she closed her eyes and let out a lustful moan. _

_The next thing she knew, Jack's mouth was back on hers, kissing her like crazy. He couldn't get deep enough...wanting and needing to taste as much as of he could get. When she felt leaning back onto the bed, pulling her fully on top of him, her ache was an inferno now, needing tended to immediately. She was all over him, moving her hips as they bump and grind to their own sensuous tune. _

"_Please ...I can't take anymore," she whispered in a passionate desperation...nothing matter except connecting with this man and expressing herself fully. _

Coming out of his thought, he groaned and turned the shower cold and sighed with relief.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The car was dead silence. The sound of the roaring engine only was heard, both occupant was lost in a land of their own. The morning encounter fresh on their mind. Kristen's thoughts led her to when she saw Jack and Sue dinning together. They looked comfortable with each other, and shared a closeness that she thought her relationship with Jack lacked in the past. Snorting, she and Jack had been everything, lovers, enemies but never friends. She thought that after all this time that she and him would have reached a middle ground. The little devil on her left shoulder reminded her that once Jack finds out what she does …. The angel on her right said that he would forgive her and move on hopefully together. Yeah, like that would happen the devil snorted and for the first time she wanted so much to believe the angel within her.

Realizing they reached the office, they both slipped out not talking.

She was the first one to spot D, and before Jack had the chance to say good morning. D was talking to Kristen in a corner, whispering silently, and for a moment he wanted to ask Sue what they were talking about. Shaking his head to chase the idea out of his head. He'd know in time.

Hanging his leather jacket and turned to their computer whiz and asked "Tara, anything?" he asked hopefully. Shaking her head she answered "Nothing yet solid on them. In two days the party will be held and with any luck we will have something if not somethings" wrinkling her nose in confusion and before she could correct herself "I don't think somethings is even a word shelia" Grinned Bobby.

"I was just thinking that. And how can you be so chipper in this time of the morning?" she asked.

"Sure you do luv. And to the second question the answer is Myles" Bobby answered

"How can Myles make anyone chipper, much less you?" asked Lucy after hanging her jacket and joined the banter with Sue.

"The word on the street that our lovely co-worker and friend have been stood up by a cyber-chick no less" he smiled

"Did he just say cyber-chick?" asked a confused Sue

"It means a girl who he met online" explained Tara.

"Now that is a good reason why Myles caused the good mood of yours." Laughed Jack. "But that doesn't enlighten us by whom and why he was stood up. And why do I get the feeling you had something to do with it"

"Not just me, mate. I had two major helpers with this" Bobby said while sneaking sly glances at the woman near him and the one at the corner. Lucy's question had him turning "So where is he?"

"Any tic of the clock" he answered cryptically.

Any tic of the clock: Australian expression that means very soon


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He was mad with anger and humiliation. He was mocked and set up by his co-workers. He knew they thought it was funny, but he didn't. Where was the fun in being stood up, he didn't know.

Entering the office, he went directly to his desk. Feeling eyes on him he lifted his head and sighed and said "Don't you have work to do?" no soon he said that he saw Kristen and Bobby at a corner talking quietly, he strode their to tell them a few choice of words.

Bobby and Kristen were busy congratulating each other on their scam. Having been the victim of Myles's jocks, made theirs all much sweeter. Seeing Myles approaching them they held their breath waiting for the bomb to explode.

At the conference room:

"Have a seat Jack" said D in a serious tune that left the young agent no option but to oblige.

"What's up? Is there anything wrong?" he asked nervously having seen Ds fighting to remain calm and collected.

"Relax Jack, nothing is wrong. I just felt that it is time to tell you"

"D, stop the cryptic you're scaring me"

"It's Kristen" was what he said...

Next time:

**Who is Kristen Wolf? **

"Who are you?

"The woman you loved"

"And now?"

"Hopefully it won't lead to that point"

**Was it fate the she met Jack or something else?**

"IT was planned all along wasn't it?"

"Who knows… who knows?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

One word. That s all it took for the fear to hold him captive, not knowing anything he asked "D what?" it must have came out loudly and fiercely for the older agent to raise his hand in warning, softer than before "D please tell me whit's going on?" It must have worked because as soon as he finished Ds eyes turned to their soft color.

"Remember when you and Kristen argued and I stepped in?" he started , when he saw Jack's nod his head confirmatory , he continued "She confided me on things that only the Assistant Director knew of, and had me sworn to not tell anyone especially you"

"What changed?" Jack asked curiously.

"She wanted you to know form someone you trust rather than a stranger. And before you ask she is afraid of you" Said D.

"I'm listening" and so it began.

"Remember the Black Rose case. You and Joe were partners in this case, and the two of you found out that two CIA agents were involved but couldn't prove it" seeing Jack's nod he continued "The CIA, however, didn't think so, they thought that you had the evidence and were holding it for a better use. So they sent an undercover agent to find out the information"

"It was Kristen, wasn't it?" the silence that answered had him looking up only to find a file at the near end of the table and a pair of worn out blue eyes looking at him in unknown emotions.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Where is Jack?" asked Bobby form his desk when D entered the office. He was rather worried about his friend's behavior. They haven't talked for what it seemed like forever. He knew the return of Kristen opened the old scars that Jack's heart was filled of it and made them ache again. He remembered as if it was yesterday when he found Jack sitting at his doorsteps drenched from the rain but that wasn't what shocked him, it was the raw pain and emptiness that shone clearly in the night. Jack's eyes never had anything but love and warmth even for stranger, but that night it shone of everything but love and warmth.

_At Bobby's doorstep:_

_He parked his car in the driveway, sending a silent thank you that he made it home in one piece. The rain was unexpected and heavy. He cursed for not having an umbrella, he sighed knowing that his clothes will be soaked and he will catch a cold._

_Shutting his car he made his way to the door, what he saw stopped him dead in his track. There sat Jack with his head down and his hand clutching something so tightly that his knuckles turned white from lack of circulation. Dread filled him and his heart went out to his friend. He walk toward the man that was once had his future filled with sunshine and flowers to what it appear to be a man that his dreams and hopes were crumpled at his feet and he was helpless to do anything about them. He knelt next his friend and reached uncertainly to put his hand on his shoulder. Eyes filled with anger, rage, and hatred and surrounded with a coat of sadness and misery and sorrow that had his heart clench in response snapped to his._

"_Jack, talk to me mate" he managed to say. His friend's only answer was "I feel like I can't breath, Bobby make it stop" _

He sounded like a frightened little boy. He knew that Jack was ready to tie his future with Kristen's. He remembered his friend's joy when he showed him the ring he picked out. The happiness that Jack called it a bliss he didn't deserve but would always try to be worthy of it, never lasted. As his best friend he blamed himself for what Jack went through, he felt as if he had betrayed Jack's trust for not finding out before Jack's hopes were crushed.

"He is taking to Kristen at the conference room" D answered "They have things to sort out".

He hoped whatever those things were that Jack would survive and come out of it okay. Kristen might be the only woman to make Jack happy but she can destroy him with a look. He hoped that his friend had a guardian angel watching out for him. _I wonder if I have a guardian angel_ he looked at Tara's desk _Yes I think I have_.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

He almost forget that he was ready to bring hell on earth for what she did. The tiredness and the exhaustion and the fear had him worried almost immediately, putting her wellbeing first he grabbed her by the arm and sat her down at the sofa in the corner of the room. Before she could protest he lifted her legs up and went to get her a glass of water.

He sat next to her, stroking her hair softly, his hands were acting without his will. His action weren't lost on her, she was afraid of his reaction about the news, but now she was more confused. Unable to control herself a tear escaped her eyes. "I am sorry"

If he hadn't been focusing all his attention on her he wouldn't have heard her. The guilt that seemed to control her voice softened his already soft heart. He brushed the tear that ran down her cheeks, which only made the tears flow freely. She looked like a little girl all helpless and alone. He hadn't realized it before, she had lost her mother when she merely three, her sister didn't care and her father was simply not around much. Feeling his chest tightened in response, if he didn't knew any better he would have thought that he was having a heart attack. Pulling her to him he hugged the little girl to him forgetting she was the woman that once upon a time made him and destroyed him.

He saw him stroke her hair in the softest of touches, and then pull her to him tightly and smiled. They were on the road of healing and hopefully together. That's what made his job worth so much. It is the promise of the happy ending that hung in the horizon.


End file.
